


Monochrome

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Levi is paid a nightly visit by Eren. SPOILERS UP TO CHP 124
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, rivaere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Monochrome

Crouched between his legs, his beautiful figure, his even more beautiful face. His Eren. 

Levi reaches to tuck back the lock of hair that'd fallen forward. Dark chocolate silk against his pale calloused fingertips. Levi inhales deeply the rising heat of their joining, Eren's sweet scent, and gentle moans as he sucks his Captain off. Unnoticing of the loose lock. On his knees before him. Levi sitting heavily atop the thin mattress of their accommodations. 

Eren should have been in his own room, but after another long day where they'd been close but not close enough to each other, he couldn't keep away. Not anymore. And the initial complaint before they'd embarked on this mission had been about Levi. How Captain Levi would surely blow their cover, and draw attention to them, given how handsy he'd get around Eren. And so it was deemed they should maintain a distance.

It'd been a feat Levi wasn't sure he'd be able to commit to, seeing Eren sleek and slim in his fitting suit. Wanting nothing more than to feel up Eren's plump ass through the dapper fabric, as Eren leant forth against the railing of the dock. To lick the drip drops of ice cream that'd stuck to the corner of his soft cheek. His pink lips a flush darker from the cold cream, presently wrapped hotly around Levi's thick shaft. Sucking and slurping him down as he had the ice cream, Levi's white cum at the corner of Eren's mouth. Spurted across his lips and licked at, what Eren had not successfully gulped down. Unlike him. Eren is always so good to make sure he wastes not a drop. 

Levi tsks, seeing that Eren is distracted. Preoccupied as he often is, even if he'd been the one to come over to break the rules. Cheeky brat.

A shimmering sympathy pangs within Levi's breast, knowing the cause behind Eren's often hollow complicity. 

"Hey. If you don't wanna fuck anymore it's fine. I already got off. You sure that's good enough for ya?" Levi asks, it's honestly not alright with him but he doesn't want to force Eren into anything. Least of all when Eren is constantly being forced by everything else. Circumstance, fate, the cursed past- Levi wishes he could hack it all down, slice it all the way through with the blade of his sword. But their world no longer enclosed, is not so simple now. It's damningly funny that's how it be. Since from the start it'd never been simple to them at all.

Eren blinks hazily, as if remembering where he is. His lovely forest green gaze alight on Levi.

"Oh. Pardon me. I'm so sorry Captain. I sought after you for some company and now I'm just spacing out..."

"Some?" Levi quips, Eren flushes slightly, caught.

"No... that's not what I meant. You know I only have eyes for you sir."

Levi helps Eren up onto the bed, pulling him up by an arm. Eren giving a small 'oof!' as he hits the mattress. Rolling onto his back as Levi crawls over him, pinning him down. The sharpness of his cool voice, oddly soft around the edges. None else accustomed to it. None else had heard it such as this. Only Eren. When they are alone together like now.

"Ain't that right," Levi glances Eren up and down, beneath him. Eren panting slightly, his dark hair fanned behind him. Trailing against an unfamiliar pillow, this familiar sight.

Levi starts almost hesitantly, something unfamiliar to Eren, "...you alright though? I know you got a lot on your mind. There's a lot weighing on your shoulders."

Stoic seriousness stretches across his brow, imbedded into his frown. Eren can't help but smile slightly at his Captain's consideration. That smile faltering as Eren's mind returns to his apprehension of before, on the meeting they'll be attending... that will determine their fate... their next course of action... his course of action. Should it be... as he's already seen it to be. He'll have to be an even greater distance than today from his lover.

Levi swallows ever so slight, Eren's gaze glancing to the motion of his bobbed adam's apple. From his throat, back to Levi's moving lips.

"Let's hear it then. I'll share the burden with you Eren. I swore to you already I would. There isn't anything I-"

Eren reaches up to kiss Levi over the mouth, finally seeing what the Captain meant when he mentioned he was chatty. Levi has little complaint to Eren's tongue seeking his, begging for Levi to suck at him and taste him, taste himself inside him.

When their lips draw apart, wet and hot.

Eren's fingers lightly touch his cheek, marveling.

"Your sentiment is enough sir. You know... there are some things that are only up to me."

Levi had agreed to that, that night.

Though in the following days, empty without Eren's presence.

Levi isn't so sure anymore.


End file.
